Reincarnated Warriors
by KazumiHikari
Summary: Hikari and Kazumi opened the doors (literally) of the Anime Dimensions. They must travel to Anime shows to make their way back home, learn of their TRUE selves, save the Anime World,+ hang onto to their Anime crushes! They'll be traveling thru shows with
1. A Hidden Memory

By Libra and Silver Demon ~Reincarnated Warriors~  
~Chapter 1~  
~A Hidden Memory~ NOTE : * This is mines and my best friend's comic SO me and Silver Demon are the claimers of this doujinshi * Fill free 2 give me info of what to add next to the story, write to me at... lil_libra_6@yahoo.com !!! Okay!!!! Hope u like? Hehehe  
  
~ School ~  
  
"Hey wake up Kazumi, it's time to leave," said Hikari. Kazumi woke up at her desk. Her mind was empty and she felt very dizzy." Are you okay Kazumi?" asked Hikari. "Nope! Cuz it soo BORING!!! I can't believe you actually signed us up for Volunteer work!!!!!!! WHHHHAAAAAA!!!!" *sniff*sniff* screamed Kazumi!!! ...  
Kazumi is 16 and she can be very humorous, and loves to turn serious matters into jokes. She has dark brownish/black hair, which is mostly always tied into two meatball buns but she'd always leave her bangs down. Kazumi's hair always shines a dark blue shine. Her skin is a very lightish tan but it matches her sky blue eyes. On the other hand, Hikari is also 16 but she is 2 months older, She isn't the joking type, in other words, every time Kazumi turned something serious into a joke she'd hurt Kazumi. Her hair is also brownish/black and she always ties it into a ponytail but her hair shines a red shine. Her dark rose-colored eyes matches her sensitive light tan skin. These two girls have been best friends ever since their 2- year-old birthday. They may fight sometimes but that's how they communicate and show that they actually care.  
... "I can't stand up because I'm wiped out, we've been working ever since morning without a break," complained Kazumi. "And what's worse is that we've been doing it since the beginning of the year and we have another half of the year to put up with!! What bothers me the MOST is that we're doing all this for FREE and not a thank you from ANYONE except for the teachers BUT that's different!! * Kazumi still complaining * "Umm Kazumi, I wanted to tell you that we just got a $500 dollar thank you gift from all the students and teachers." Said Hikari. "WHHAAT! Oh my god we can do ALOT of stuff with that money, OOOH we can go shopping for clothes, food and I have to get that bracel-" "WAIT!! HOLD ON!" Hikari interrupted. "I thought you said you couldn't move or stand up!" "Well that was like an hour ago," Kazumi lied, it was really only like five minutes ago. "OKAY umm I'm gonna head to the store now. Meet you at Shinriku Dr.!!" yelled Kazumi from a distant space, while running away and trying not to get hurt by Hikari. Hikari stood there in a prediction on how to kill Kazumi when they meet up! "I am soo gonna kill you Kazumi!" said Hikari yelling very loudly.  
  
~ Shinriku Drive ~  
  
Kazumi is waiting on a bench. Hikari runs up and pushes her in a friendly, playful, but also painful way. "That's for ditching me and lying!" "Oh okay I'm sorry Hikari, so did you bring the money?" "Nope I spent it ALL so HAHAHA!" "Stop lying did you really spend it?" * Hikari smacks Kazumi in the head * "Are you really that clueless, how can I spend $500 bucks on the street in 10 minutes" "Well I can!" Kazumi replied. "Well that's only cuz your greedy, selfish, and careless! "You're right, I'm a bad person, wwwhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa !" * Kazumi starts to fake cry * and Hikari fell for it * "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it! You're a sweet, nice, gentle and loving person!" Hikari said with a lying face on. "Hehehe I know I am!" Kazumi mocked while laughing. "So what do you want to shop for right now Kazumi?" Hikari asked. "Umm I dunno, lets just check things out. Wow what's that place, I've never seen it before!" *Kazumi pointed across the street* "Me neither, hmm let's go check it out!" "Yea lets go!!" both saying in unison.  
  
~ Ancient treasure store ~  
"Hey Kazumi come check this out." Hikari holds a box with the names Aqua and Ember carved in it. They both open the box at the same time, a light shone open and the old, rusty weapons immediately renewed into pure shiny metal. There were two daggers and two maces. The daggers had the name Ember on them and the maces had the name Aqua on them. When they touched the metal they had a flashback and saw these keyholes that looked like you had to put your hand and one of your weapons on the carvings like a slot. Kazumi felt a shock of energy leading her to the back room. There she saw the same carvings in the vision she just had. "Hikari come here." Said Kazumi. When Hikari entered and saw those marks she was amazingly shocked. They grabbed the weapons, Hikari took the daggers and Kazumi took the maces, they put their hands on the markings and suddenly they went through a mystic portal that looked like space.  
  
Where are our two main characters now? Where did they go? What will happen next in chapter 2 :  
~ A Strange Place ~  
  
Libra: Okie-dokie you like the beginning? If you don't, then email me on what I should put next. Well stay tuned for the next chapter okay!!!!!  
  
Silver Demon: HEY! How about ME?! Anyways, sorry about the format AND my overly hyper friend, Libra. She's the one who's doing the typing and I'm the one who's well, editing it! Got any questions? E-mail me xshadowxphoenix@aol.com or Libra's respective e-mail address! Till then! 


	2. A Strange Place

By Libra and Silver Demo ~A Strange Place~  
~Chapter 2~  
  
~Woods~  
Kazumi and Hikari are now in a different dimension. "Wow! Do you know where we are Hikari?" "I have know clue!" "This is all your fault!!!" "Me, what did I (Kazumi) do?" You wanted to come into THIS store!!" "WAHH!!?? Well you agreed to come with me!!" "NO I didn't, I was simply just following along with you!" "Sure you can deny ALL you want but it's still part your fault!!" "Well I wasn't the one who put this stupid weapon and my hand on those freakin carvings!" "You're right WE both did, so WE are both to blame, but hey look at the bright side at least we have these cute and adorable, flashy outfits!! "Oh My God!! What happen to my $50 dollar jeans and my $30 dollar shirt!! Kazumi you owe me $80 bucks soo pay up!!" Okay okay, Hey wait, how come I have to pay for YOUR missing clothes!" Kazumi said wanting a reason to pay at ALL. Hikari looks away with a guilty face. "Hmmmm Fine!" Kazumi hesitantly said. "Okay I'll just take it out of my share of the $500 dollars that I stuffed in my back pocket!" "Okay then! Well give me the check, I'll hold it for now" ordered Hikari. Kazumi reaches into her back pocket BUT she can't find the check, she couldn't even find her pocket. "UH OH umm Hikari, don't be mad at me but I can't find the check." "YOU what? What did you do to my check? I can't believe you lost my check!" Hikari said while strangling Kazumi by her throat. "Hey it's my check too!" Kazumi managed to yelled. Now they both were strangling each other.  
  
Hikari jumps on Kazumi and they both start rolling and falling down the hill they were standing on. They splashed and landed in the mud. "Oh great now we're all dirty." "Everything is all your fault Kazumi!" "Me?? I'm not the one who jumped on myself and made me fall. Besides how can I even jump on myself?" Kazumi asked incredulously. "Is this fucken shit for real? Everything that goes bad you have to blame on me!" Kazumi exclaimed. "What ever!! Let's go it's getting darker." Hikari and Kazumi went looking for shelter and food. They went across the forest where vines hung from the tree. Kazumi saw one of the vines move closer to her. "Umm Hikari can we like run and get out of here already? Or at least until we pass the vines." Kazumi asked hesitantly trying to move faster. "Its getting too dark so I don't think we should run, we can't see anything so we might trip over large tree roots and rocks and get hurt." Hikari reasoned. "Well Hikari if you want to stay and be plant food, I give you a lot of respect for your bravery in the dark BUT I'm not you and I still want a future so I'm outta here. Hope you make it out alive." Kazumi yelled very far away. Hikari looks back and sees the vines coming at her and she immediately catches up to Kazumi. Now the two girls are racing to go as far away as possible but has no luck on getting out of the woods. Kazumi, with her smart (hehe or sometimes clueless) mind came up with a plan to run around the trees so the vines would get caught in the branches. The vines kept on chasing them around and around the trees and eventually got stuck and tangled with the leaves and branches. "Whew that was very close but I think we should keep running before they break free," Hikari said, exhausted. Kazumi and Hikari ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the vines.  
They kept running but didn't know that there was a huge hole ahead of them and of course they fell in. Hikari landed on her butt while Kazumi landed on her face. "See? This is why we shouldn't be running." Hikari said saying like she expected this to happen. But Kazumi ignored her because she was freaked out of the head sized eggs and the many human skeleton bones. Kazumi was BADLY freaked soo she ran to the other side but the sound of the crackling and crunching bones as she stepped on them freaked her out even more!! Kazumi then jumped out of the huge hole. Hikari was freaked but not as bad as Kazumi or at least until she saw the baby snakes with human heads and bat wings hatch from the eggs. She immediately hopped out of the hole because the little snake monsters looked hungry. While Hikari was running she saw a huge boulder in the way and behind it was a tree. She jumped over it but she was about to bump into the tree. She closed her eyes prepared to be hurt but instead she saw a young boy hanging and grabbed onto him so she wouldn't fall. She looked at the young boy and saw he had dog-ears. He was wearing a red Kimono. She also noticed that the only reason he was tightly stuck to the tree was because there was an arrow pinned on his high chest near his left shoulder.  
All of a sudden she heard the little demon creatures screaming. They were calling for their mother to feed them. A giant Demon that had the body of a human woman, the tail of a snake, and the wings of a dragon came bursting down from the sky. Hikari was shocked. She was soo frightened that he only thing she could have done was look at it in terror. When the demon mother saw her human prey she charged at Hikari. "Oh no!!" Hikari thought. Kazumi was under Hikari and she too was scared. She pulled all her courage together and took her maces to attack the demon. Hikari saw what Kazumi did and she too without knowing it went attacking the monster with her daggers. But even with the weapons they were no match. The demon wasn't badly hurt but stayed down for a few seconds. At that spare time Kazumi and Hikari held hands and prayed on a way to live. By doing so, they both had a vision on how to use their weapon's TRUE power. They cut themselves and the drips of blood dropped on their weapons and it quickly bonded to its master. Hikari aimed at the demon with her daggers and shouted Flames of Harmony. Kazumi aimed her maces at the demon and shouted Tears of melody. Their weapons shot out a pillar of fire and a spiral of magic water at the demon. It burst into flames and washed the evil out of its soul, which formed into a showering mist, and then disappeared over Kazumi and Hikari. The wind blew their hair out of their faces.  
"Whew that was a close one Hikari, we could have been killed! Anyways, what is this place?" Kazumi wondered. "I don't know but I have a feeling that boy on the tree knows." Hikari said with an anxious voice. "OH?? Wow he's cute! Is he dead?" asked Kazumi. "Well if he isn't then we should try to get him down." Kazumi walks up but Hikari stops her. "I'll take the arrow out." Hikari said. "Oh so you call dibbs on this cutie? Fine I won't hog him with my cute and adorable beauty. He's all yours!" "I don't know what your talking about but you're gonna be in a lot of pain if you don't stop saying shit like that!" snapped Hikari with a blushing pink face. She touches the arrow and it glowed a pinkish light and vanished. The boy woke up and he was in eye contact, face to face, very close to Hikari and suddenly reacted in an irritated mood.  
  
Who is the mysterious young man who was attached to the tree? Why did he seem irritated? What were those amazing powers that Kazumi and Hikari used? Find out in the next chapter:  
~ Our Journey and Origin ~ 


End file.
